


Не лишний третий

by hali



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hali/pseuds/hali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Морган любит Рида. Но у Моргана серьезные проблемы с доверием, и он в этом не одинок. Крайняя серия, учитывающаяся в тексте - 7x19</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не лишний третий

Морган любит Рида. Это знает он сам, это знают окружающие, об этом догадывается в конце концов даже сам Спенсер. Но ни Морган, ни окружающие, ни тем более Рид не знают, что это за любовь.

Морган осознает это внезапно. Бывает так, что долгое время живешь с каким-то знанием, но упускаешь одну маленькую деталь, а потом она вдруг встает на место, и картинка меняется. И всё - никаких возвращений назад, развидеть уже не получится. Он осознает это, когда видит Спенсера на кладбище, в грязи и синяках, измученного, но живого. Это осознание накрывает его так внезапно и настолько полностью, что Морган мгновенно переключается на автопилот. Он смотрит, он улыбается, он уходит, когда уходят остальные - но реальность так же далека от него в эти первые полчаса, как райские кущи.

Морган привык доказывать всему миру, что он - сильный, смелый, надежный... ему необходимо знать, что он контролирует ситуацию - всегда. В глубине души он все еще тринадцатилетний мальчишка, прячущий лицо в подушку и старающийся не думать о том, что происходит. В глубине души он все еще видит себя трусливым, жалким, отвратительным, беспомощным. Ему важно быть идеальным: сыном, братом, другом, полицейским, психологом - он много работал на это, и он почти этого достиг, почти убедил себя в том, что достоин своих друзей, своей семьи и своей работы. Но иногда он допускает ошибки. И тогда все трещит по швам, вся его тщательно построенная реальность, весь его с трудом слепленный образ, и Морган боится - так отчаянно, до паники, боится, что предпочитает об этом не думать - что однажды через эти трещины окружающие разглядят его, увидят его таким, какой он есть на самом деле - и впредь будут брезгливо обходить стороной.

Морган слишком давно работает в BAU, чтоб избегать попыток анализировать собственные тараканы. Он изучил их вдоль и поперек, разложил всё по полочкам и нашел корни проблем. Просто это не всегда помогает. Знать, в чем проблема, еще не значит избавиться от нее. Некоторые вещи просто невозможно починить. С ними приходится жить. И он живет. Живет, максимально обезопасив себя от окружающих, а окружающих - от себя. Никаких серьезных отношений. Никаких задушевных разговоров с коллегами, если их можно избежать. Он знает, что делает. Серьезные отношения предполагают доверие. Не то доверие, что на работе: он хоть и не сразу, но научился доверять коллегам свою жизнь и, что труднее, жизни тех, кого они пытаются спасать. Но серьезные отношения предполагают иного рода доверие. Доверить кому-то свою душу, самого себя, Морган не может. Он долгие годы успешно обманывает весь мир. Он и сам-то старательно не смотрит на заплаканного отчаявшегося мальчишку внутри себя. Этого мальчишку знает лишь он сам - да еще Карл Буффорд, и добавлять в эту компанию кого-то третьего… Морган не уверен, что переживет такое.

Морган любит Рида. Это сложно не заметить и глупо отрицать. Он приглядывает за младшим коллегой, опекает его, прикрывает, восторженно описывает матери и сестрам, переживает, когда тот в очередной раз оказывается в опасности, тревожно отмечает синяки под глазами и увеличение содержания сахара в кофейной чашке… это все окей. Это худо-бедно вписывается в рамки тех связей, что пронизывают их команду. А вот, что не вписывается: неизменное удовольствие от общества Спенсера, привычка трепать его по голове, восхищение, густо смешанное с нежностью, потребность видеть или хотя бы слышать его каждый день, желание быть рядом во внеурочное время, сводящий с ума страх потерять. Морган не верит в нормальную жизнь. Но если бы верил, он хотел бы провести ее с Ридом: готовить ужин и есть его, смотреть бесконечные фантастику, польский артхаус и медитативные передачи о жизни животных, ездить на выходные в Лас Вегас или Чикаго и спорить из-за выбора музыки, выгуливать собаку и даже - о ужас - ходить по магазинам. Обнимать Спенсера и доказывать ему столько раз, сколько потребуется, что он не фрик и не наказание, а восхитительный, умный, добрый и отзывчивый человек, спасший много жизней, и что он - лучшее, что с Морганом в этой жизни случилось.

Когда Морган осознает, что он любит Рида так, как любят отнюдь не младших братьев и близких друзей, он приходит в ужас. Рид не должен об этом узнать, а скрывать такое от команды профессиональных психологов - непростая задача. Спасает только старая договоренность не пытаться анализировать друг друга, да еще то, что одно из немногих слабых мест Спенсера - понимание, как к нему относятся. Он привык ни на что не рассчитывать, жизнь не раз давала ему подзатыльник. Моргану больно об этом думать, но это играет ему на руку. Рид не должен узнать. Потому что если он узнает, все сводится к двум вариантам развития событий, и оба они опасны. Первый вариант: Рид не ответит взаимностью, и тогда между ними поселится неловкость, и конечно, они постараются сделать вид, что любовь Моргана не выходит за рамки братской или дружеской, но Спенсер будет знать, и он совершенно не умеет быть неискренним с близкими людьми. Второй вариант: Рид взаимностью ответит, и тогда Морган совсем пропал. Потому что он в состоянии худо-бедно справиться со своими чувствами в одиночку, но вдвоем они не справятся точно, и если добавить к тому, что у них уже есть, еще хоть немного близости, рано или поздно Спенсер обязательно заметит, увидит, поймет, каков Морган на самом деле. И Дерек не знает, как он отреагирует, но боится этого до чертиков: он стыдится того себя, и жалеет его, и не готов подпустить кого-либо, способного подтвердить вольно или невольно обоснованность этого стыда. Он понимает, что это абсурд, что Рид не склонен к осуждению, что сам Морган ни в чем не виноват - ради Бога, он был всего лишь ребенком! - он прекрасно все это понимает, иначе как бы он смог делать свою работу… но это понимание неизменно проигрывает нутряному знанию: стыдно, грязно, жалко, это все его вина.

Морган отстраняется от Рида постепенно, чтоб не привлекать к этому внимания. Он старается пореже оставаться с ним наедине, избегает дивана в самолете, удерживает себя от лишних прикосновений. Рид в это время сражается с наркотиками и ничего не замечает. Рид в это время сражается с наркотиками, в одиночку, потому что за перевариванием своего осознания и продумыванием плана по самоустранению из его личного пространства Морган совершенно упускает из вида серьезность этой проблемы, пока не становится слишком поздно - пока Рид не отгораживается от всех вполне ощутимой стенкой, за которой сражается со своими демонами сам, а им остается лишь ждать и верить в то, что он справится.

Как ни удивительно, Рид ему доверяет. Морган продолжает совершать ошибки и подводить его, но Рид никогда не прекращает ему доверять. Он, заметив выросшую дистанцию и наверняка сделав совершенно неправильные выводы, не настаивает на ежедневном общении сверх необходимого, но когда у него беда, эти условности облетают сухими листьями, и Рид приходит к нему. Он зовет Моргана в своих кошмарах, рассказывает о последствиях пребывания у Тобиаса и о школьных издевках, ощутимо расслабляется в его присутствии, доверяет прикрывать тылы и не удивляется, застав Моргана у собственной больничной койки.

А иногда у них случаются эти моменты. Моменты, которые не вписываются. Моменты, которые принадлежат другой, нормальной жизни - жизни, которой у них быть не может, жизни, в которой они проводят вместе вечера и просыпаются в одной комнате. Вся чертова история с сибирской язвой - один такой большой момент, начиная с того, что Морган упирается в закрытую дверь, а Рид говорит: "Извини". "Извини, я скорее всего умру. Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, извини. Ты теперь сам по себе, извини, Дерек", - он как-то так это слышит. Перед коллегами и даже друзьями так не извиняются. Рид вообще, строго говоря, ни в чем не виноват, ситуацию невозможно было предвидеть, и он среагировал единственно верным способом, успев спасти его, Моргана, жизнь. Но он говорит: “извини”, - потому что в такой момент руководствуются чувствами, а не мыслями. Морган не может его извинить. Если Рид умрет... нет, этого он ему точно не простит. Морган готов что угодно сделать, но это как раз та ситуация, в которой сделать он ничего не может, и только это, да настойчивая просьба Спенсера заставляют его вернуться к работе. Как только дело закрыто, он поселяется в больнице. Потому что это один из тех особых моментов, которые не вписываются в их жизнь, и Дерек не может, он просто не в состоянии сейчас слушать доводы рассудка и следовать своему плану держаться подальше от Спенсера.

Когда больница остается позади, дистанция возвращается. Морган ходит по грани - теперь еще и потому, что чувствует: у Рида тоже не все просто. У Рида есть вопросы, и однажды он их задаст. Рид сказал: “Извини”, - и взгляд его в этот момент... и потом, в больнице... это не дает Моргану покоя. Их отношения - как резинка: то близко, то далеко, и конечно, Спенсер это замечает. Но он деликатен до неловкости и неловок в попытках быть деликатным, и он - пока - ни о чем не спрашивает, позволяя Моргану диктовать комфортную для него дистанцию, не отталкивая, но и не навязываясь. Он ни о чем не спрашивает даже тогда, когда Морган, запаниковав, внезапно заявляет, что не будет ночевать с ним в одной комнате (слишком близко, слишком запутанно). Проходят недели и месяцы, а Морган так и не набирается решимости ответить на незаданные вопросы. В конце концов он делает вид, что это “извини” никогда не повисало между ними.

Морган любит Рида, но в доброй половине случаев его не оказывается рядом в сложной ситуации. Трудно быть рядом и успевать заметить беду, когда все твои силы направлены на то, чтоб держаться подальше, не вызывая при этом подозрений. Особенно трудно потому, что это же я-не-хочу-никого-напрягать, не-надо-меня-жалеть Спенсер. Рид не отталкивает его, вовсе нет, просто он все реже дает понять, что у него вообще есть проблемы, с одной стороны, и все чаще обсуждает их с кем-то еще - с другой. Джей-Джей и Эмили, изредка Хотч, иногда Гарсия и кажется, даже Росси... это хорошо, успокаивает себя Морган, это замечательно, что у Рида есть, к кому пойти. Им всем это нужно, чтоб не сломаться... а потом Эмили погибает. То есть, они думают, что она погибает, и это взрывает их команду, разносит их маленькую семью в клочья. Морган погружается в пучины чувства вины и сбегает от реальности в попытки отомстить. Когда он возвращается - когда Эмили возвращается - тогда только он замечает, что произошло. Рид закрылся. Вроде бы, внешне все в порядке: никаких обвинений, никакой неловкости, никакой отстраненности... но Морган знает, видит, чувствует: случись что, Рид ни к кому из них не обратится за помощью. Не станет напрягать Хотча или Гарсию, обойдет Росси, ничего не скажет Джей-Джей, постарается спрятаться от Эмили, будет виртуозно - он научился этому не так давно - избегать Моргана. Рид, кажется, понял и простил поведение каждого из них, но понять и простить не всегда достаточно. Некоторые вещи просто невозможно починить. С ними приходится жить.

Морган пытается. Правда, пытается - он уважает решение друга и знает, что это справедливо. Возможно, так действительно лучше: если Рид не будет на него полагаться, он больше не подведет его, а ведь он подводил его уже столько раз... он пытается, и какое-то время у него это даже получается. Когда дистанцию держат двое, справляться должно быть проще, но почему-то это оказывается нестерпимо сложным. У них не бывает больше этих особых, не вписывающихся в их жизнь, моментов. Они почти не касаются друг друга. Оказавшись вместе в лифте или у кофейного автомата, они перебрасываются фразами по делу или молчат. После очередного дела о педофиле, после дела об Энджеле, Морган какое-то время ловит на себе долгие тревожные взгляды Рида, но тот молчит, и постепенно взгляды сходят на нет - вскоре после того, как Дерек вновь обретает привычное подобие душевного равновесия.

Он правда пытается, но с каждым днем это все сложнее. Только теперь Морган понимает в полной мере, насколько он нуждается в Риде: в его доверии, в разговорах, в мелких ничего не значащих прикосновениях и конечно - в их особых моментах. Это такое ощущение - будто в воздухе не хватает кислорода. Его вполне достаточно для выживания, но все-таки его слишком мало, и организм переходит на сонный энергосберегающий режим. В воздухе Моргана слишком мало Рида, и ему плохо в энергосберегающем режиме, потому что там он остается наедине с собой. Ему нужен Рид, но он уважает его решение и не собирается усложнять ему жизнь, да и сам он по-прежнему не готов сделать прыжок в неизвестность.

Однажды после тяжелой недели - они только пару часов назад вернулись из Лас Вегаса - Морган забывает на рабочем столе ключи от дома. Стоя на пороге, он вспоминает, как вытряхивал карманы в поисках памятной фишки для Генри, а потом отвлекся, и вот результат. Проще всего было бы переночевать в отеле, но за дверью заливается звонким лаем соскучившийся по хозяину Клуни, и завтра все равно суббота, и по-любому придется возвращаться за ключами, если только их не выдернут на очередное внеурочное дело, и нет смысла тянуть... Морган разворачивается, садится в машину и едет обратно. В пустом полутемном офисе он обнаруживает ключи и Рида, которому эта поездка далась труднее, чем остальным. Лас Вегас - всегда сложно для него, но в этот раз было хуже, чем обычно. Как будто в него засадили невидимой отравленной иглой, и он даже не пытается ее вытащить.

Рид спит в кресле, скрестив длинные ноги и неловко пристроив ладони на коленях. Морган молча смотрит, впитывает эту картину, отмечая и многодневные синяки под глазами, и защитную позу, и следы от очков на переносице. Он не знает, почему Рид не поехал домой. Возможно, слишком устал. Возможно, здесь ему лучше спится. Возможно, на автопилоте - как после исчезновения Гидеона, когда вопреки здравому смыслу он на протяжении нескольких недель нет-нет, да оставался ночевать в офисе за недоигранной партией, будто надеясь, что его партнер по шахматам вернется. Только тогда никто не пришел. Сейчас пришел Морган, но вовсе ведь не за Ридом, а за ключами. Рид совсем один - внезапно понимает Морган. В конечном счете, несмотря на узы, связывающие их команду, он беспросветно, непреодолимо один. Морган сжимает зубы и медленно глубоко дышит. Он ходит по грани. Рид не должен узнать, он не заслуживает еще и этого вдобавок ко всем своим проблемам, и Морган хотел бы быть в состоянии помочь ему, не переходя границ дружбы, но не верит, что это возможно. Ему очень хочется разбудить парня и выспросить, выведать, вытрясти, если понадобится, что с ним происходит - и что бы ни происходило, подставить плечо... но Рид не должен узнать. Морган себя ненавидит. Он качает головой и готов уже уйти, когда тот начинает метаться и глухо кричать. Рид кричит: “Морган”, - и от неожиданности и узнавания его будто горячей водой окатывает. “Морган, нет”, - зовет Рид, - “Не уходи”. Он наклоняется над креслом и трясет Рида за плечи, пытаясь разбудить, тот распахивает глаза, но не просыпается окончательно. Он вырывается и тяжело дышит, и бормочет: “Дерек, нет, стой, не уходи”, - и Морган не выдерживает, садится на подлокотник, притягивает Рида к себе, не давая двигать руками, и говорит: “Все в порядке, я здесь, Рид, проснись, все хорошо, успокойся”. Он говорит, и говорит, и говорит, пока тот не прекращает вырываться и не затихает. Морган ослабляет хватку, но продолжает удерживать его, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. После долгого перерыва у них опять случился этот особый момент, и он просто не находит в себе сил разбить чары. Не сегодня, не после этой недели, не после Лас Вегаса, не после осознания того, насколько Рид одинок, не после того, как тот кричал его имя в кошмарах.

Рид отодвигается первый. Он сверлит взглядом плечо коллеги и спрашивает настороженно:  
\- Морган? Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Забыл ключи от дома, пришлось возвращаться.  
Рид неопределенно хмыкает, закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла.  
\- Извини. Тяжелая неделя.  
\- Рид...  
\- Нашел ключи?  
Морган осекается и смотрит на этого уставшего мужчину на грани, похоже, нервного срыва, и не знает, что сказать, как помочь, как не навредить хотя бы. Он не зря работает в BAU, но Рид слишком давно уже закрылся от него. Страшно. И все-таки просто уйти он не может. Морган чувствует - это было бы предательством. Возможно, последним предательством, после которого Спенсер окончательно бы в нем разочаровался, пусть даже сам того не понимая. Морган остается. Он тихо, без напора, говорит то, что его друг явно хотел бы оставить в стороне.  
\- Ты звал меня во сне.  
Рид напрягается.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Просил не уходить. Что бы я ни делал там в твоем сне, прости.  
\- Я не помню, что мне снилось, - торопливо врет Рид. - В любом случае тебе нет нужды извиняться, все в порядке. Спасибо, что разбудил.  
\- Так не пойдет... поговори со мной, парень. Что с тобой происходит?  
Рид вздыхает и молчит, все так же отказываясь открывать глаза, будто это делает разговор хоть в какой-то степени менее реальным. Как будто это делает Моргана менее реальным. И это Моргана не устраивает, совершенно. Он делает глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком с парашютом, и решается.  
\- Слушай, я виноват перед тобой. Я понимаю, что не имею права требовать откровенности, что у тебя есть все основания держать свои проблемы при себе. Но Рид, пожалуйста... не наказывай себя. Если тебе нужно что-то - что угодно... я не обещаю, что помогу, или что вовремя окажусь рядом. Но я обещаю сделать все, что в моих силах... тебе не обязательно справляться с этим - что бы это ни было - одному.  
Рид открывает глаза где-то на середине второго предложения и смотрит с откровенным недоумением.  
\- Слушай, ты все не так понял, - говорит он наконец, - или это я не так что-то понял. Ты о чем, Дерек?  
\- Тебе плохо. Я хочу помочь. - Как можно более недвусмысленно формулирует Морган.  
Рид отводит взгляд в сторону и сцепляет пальцы в замок.  
\- Ты не обязан этим заниматься. Со мной все будет в порядке к понедельнику. Но я спрашивал не об этом.  
Морган с трудом удерживается от желания спрятать лицо в ладонях, а еще - от желания обнять Рида и раз и навсегда объяснить ему все про свои обязанности. Опасно. Рид ждет ответа. Дерек так устал контролировать каждое свое слово.  
\- Прости, что убегаю от тебя. Я трус и идиот, и не заслуживаю твоего доверия, и был ужасным другом, но пока не появился кто-то, достойный этой роли... Рид, поговори хотя бы со мной. Ты не в порядке. Ты давно уже не в порядке.  
\- Ты убегаешь от меня, - то ли спрашивает, то ли просто подтверждает для себя Рид и закусывает губу.  
\- Да. Нет... черт... не от тебя, а от...  
\- ...от моих проблем. Не продолжай. Правда. Я все понимаю, и ты вовсе не ужасный друг. Все в порядке.  
\- Нет, не в порядке. Если ты думаешь так - и я понимаю, я это заслужил - но если ты думаешь так, ничего не в порядке. Господи, Спенсер... прости меня, сможешь? Я бегаю не от тебя, и не от твоих проблем. Я бегаю от своих проблем, от своих страхов. Так старательно, что постоянно лажаю. И не спорь - из меня в последний год был дерьмовый друг. Но прямо сейчас я здесь. И я очень хочу хоть немного облегчить твою жизнь.  
Рид долго смотрит на него, явно решая для себя что-то, и Морган терпеливо ждет этого решения, но он совершенно не готов к тому, что слышит дальше.  
\- Можно я переночую у тебя? - спрашивает Рид, и тут же поясняет, смущаясь и глядя куда-то в сторону. - Это необязательно. Мне так было бы спокойнее, но если тебе это неудобно, все в порядке, правда.  
Морган не знает, радоваться ему или пугаться, но в итоге все же радуется и встает наконец с подлокотника.  
\- Конечно.  
Рид слабо улыбается и тоже поднимается на ноги.  
\- Ключи?  
\- Взял.  
К машине они идут молча.

Уже после того, как Морган выруливает со стоянки, Рид говорит:  
\- Мне кажется, я исчезаю.  
Морган бросает в его сторону тревожный взгляд и терпеливо ждет продолжения.  
\- Моя мать не узнала меня, когда я заходил навестить ее на этой неделе. Уже третий раз подряд. По статистике этот вид шизофрении проявляется в возрасте от двадцати пяти до сорока лет. Мне тридцать. Я не знаю, сколько мне осталось. И я так и не сделал ничего значимого, не как агент ФБР - сам по себе. Вне работы, вне того, что мы делаем, если убрать внешнее... кто я, Морган? Если я сойду с ума, если я исчезну, этого не заметит даже моя собственная мать.  
Морган сосредоточенно ведет машину и думает о том, что он идиот. И Рид тоже идиот. Они друг друга стоят в этом плане, пожалуй. Только Рид мог додуматься до такого... но что самое противное, у него были все основания до этого додуматься. Если отбросить сантименты, не так уж он неправ. Каждый в BAU умеет забывать, иначе они давно бы свихнулись на своей работе. Все они заметили, когда ушла Эл, когда исчез Гидеон. Все они скучали, когда Джей-Джей перевелась в Вашингтон. Все они горевали, когда погибла Эмили. Но каждый раз жизнь продолжалась, и если бы Эмили не вернулась из мертвых, они и с этим бы справились. Если исчезнет Рид, конечно, они заметят. Конечно, они будут скучать. Но в конце концов, все они привыкнут к его отсутствию, сложив воспоминания в самый дальний угол памяти. За одним маленьким, но важным “но”.  
\- Я замечу, - говорит Морган.  
Рид начинает говорить что-то, объяснять, что именно он имел в виду, но Морган прерывает его, повторяя четко и весомо:  
\- Я - замечу.  
И добавляет:  
\- Ты не исчезнешь. Что бы ни случилось, ты не исчезнешь, Спенсер. Я не позволю.  
\- Если я сойду с ума...  
\- Даже если ты сойдешь с ума.  
\- Будешь меня навещать, - пытается пошутить Рид.  
\- Нет. Я буду с тобой жить, - неожиданно даже для себя сообщает Морган.  
\- Хаха, - говорит Рид. - Очень смешно. Слушай, я ценю твою поддержку, правда, но это уже слишком.  
\- Приехали, - говорит Морган, останавливая машину. Ему не смешно. Он не очень понимает, как ему, но не смешно - точно. Если бы он знал раньше, что творится в голове у умника, если бы он не был так занят собственными метаниями, если бы догадался приглядеться повнимательнее... Морган любит Рида. И с того момента, как он это понял, он ведет себя как совершеннейшая скотина. Удивительно, что Рид вообще еще с ним разговаривает при таком раскладе. И не просто разговаривает, а тянется к нему - Морган же не слепой, он видит это, всегда видел и радовался, пока не сделал из этого проблему - и искренне, кажется, считает хорошим другом. Такие вот у парня представления о хороших друзьях. Такие вот у него друзья.

Клуни второй раз за вечер заливается радостным лаем, и Рид предусмотрительно останавливается за пару шагов до порога, не желая вставать между хозяином и его питомцем. Морган открывает дверь, выключает сигнализацию и ловит практически запрыгивающего на него пса. На пару минут все его внимание отдано Клуни, а затем он наконец пробирается в дом, включает свет и приглашает друга войти. Пес с любопытством обнюхивает гостя, одобрительно виляя хвостом - он сейчас все одобряет на радостях - и подставляет ухо. Рид послушно гладит его по голове, чешет за ухом и сам не замечает, как начинает улыбаться и расслабляется. Морган мысленно благодарит за это небеса и своего мохнатого товарища и уходит на кухню ставить чайник. Время близится к полуночи.

Он возвращается с двумя чашками ромашкового чая - на кухне этого добра полно, зато совсем нет кофе. Рид сидит на ковре рядом с диваном, зарыв руки в шерсть всецело довольного положением дел Клуни. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Моргана он пожимает плечами.  
\- Я подумал, вдруг ты не разрешаешь ему забираться на диван.  
\- Не разрешаю. Не то, чтоб он слушался, когда меня нет в комнате. Держи.  
Рид принимает чашку и осторожно - чтоб не разлить горячее - перебирается на диван. Морган садится рядом. Он пьет чай, не чувствуя вкуса, и пытается понять, что сказать. В конце концов он сдается и говорит, как есть.  
\- Я имел в виду каждое слово, знаешь ли. Ты никуда не исчезнешь. Ты существуешь за пределами работы, Рид. Еще как существуешь.  
\- Ты этого не знаешь, - тихо отвечает Спенсер. - Ты не знаешь меня за пределами работы.  
\- Уверен в этом?  
Рид молчит и крутит чашку в руках, а Морган в очередной раз думает о том, как же он - все они, на самом деле, но он в особенности - умудрились это упустить. И что теперь с этим делать?  
\- Послушай, Рид... Спенсер. Ты знаешь, что мне известно о тебе много, никак не связанного с работой в BAU. И я понимаю, что это не аргумент, и ты не об этом. Но ты должен довериться мне здесь, приятель. Я знаю тебя. Не коллегу, не доктора Спенсера Рида... тебя. Если бы ты ушел из отдела, я... не знаю... скучал бы. Сильно. Не по твоим знаниям и умению сложить факты в четкую картинку, хотя и по этому тоже. Не по твоим шуткам и рассказам. По тебе. Как в последние месяцы.  
\- В последние месяцы?  
\- Именно. Ты вроде бы с нами, парень, но в то же время где-то далеко. Мне не хватает тебя. И думаю, что не только мне.  
\- Ты не говорил...  
\- Я говорю сейчас. Я думал, что тебе нужно побыть одному, что так будет лучше для тебя, но похоже, в очередной раз ошибся, да?  
Рид бродит взглядом по комнате и поджимает губы, а потом отвечает раздраженно и где-то даже зло:  
\- Только не надо жалости. Я ведь справляюсь со своей работой, тебе не обязательно пытаться меня починить.  
Морган качает головой и ставит чашку на стол.  
\- Спенсер, посмотри на меня.  
Не сразу, но Рид справляется все же с этой задачей: огромные зрачки, темные круги на бледной коже, упрямо сжатые губы. Он сам на грани. Он боится поверить в услышанное. “Потому что каждый раз ошметки моего доверия швыряют мне в лицо”, - вспоминает Морган один из их давних разговоров. “Я никогда никому этого не говорил”, - другой. “Извини”, - третий. Доверие в обмен на доверие.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Рид ошарашенно моргает, а Морган, затаив дыхание, ждет, когда у его гения с идеальной памятью сложатся воедино все детали, все не вписывающиеся в их жизнь моменты, все сказанные и несказанные слова. Рид не подводит. Он не глядя ставит чашку на стол и хватается за голову. Спрашивает глухо:  
\- И когда ты планировал об этом сказать?  
\- Никогда. Я вообще не планировал этого говорить.  
\- Почему? Нет, не так... почему сейчас?  
\- Серьезно?  
Рид молчит, и Морган вынужден ответить.  
\- Потому что, похоже, тебе хуже одному, чем, как я думал, будет со мной. Потому что я не могу смотреть, как ты себя убиваешь, и знать, что мог что-то сделать, но даже не попытался из-за боязни последствий. Я не жду взаимности, дело не в этом, ты должен понять. Просто... если ты исчезнешь, я - замечу. Это эгоистично, но мне нужно знать, что ты есть в моей жизни, Спенсер. В любом качестве. И я правда скучал. Ты не представляешь, как сильно.  
Рид хмыкает и опускает руки, вновь встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
\- Думаю, что представляю. Я не знаю, что сказать, извини.  
\- Никаких извинений, - серьезно говорит Морган. - Теперь веришь?  
Рид кивает и криво улыбается.  
\- Это многое объясняет. Кроме того, зачем оно вообще тебе нужно. Я - ходячий клубок проблем, Дерек. Ты был прав, пытаясь меня избегать.  
\- Я был идиотом, а сейчас в этой роли выступаешь ты. Прекрати наговаривать на себя.  
\- Но это правда! Ты выбрал худший объект для влюбленности, какой только можно представить. Наркоман и потенциальный шизофреник с кучей психологических проблем, еженедельными кошмарами, повышенным уровнем социальной неловкости и весьма своеобразными интересами. Мне нечего тебе предложить.  
\- Тебе не нужно ничего никому предлагать, - очень терпеливо, очень мягко объясняет Морган. - Я люблю тебя. Со всеми твоими проблемами и интересами. По-другому оно не работает, понимаешь? Не нужно ничего с этим делать, просто знай, что если тебе что-нибудь понадобится - что угодно - мои двери всегда открыты. Теперь, когда ты уже знаешь, я постараюсь не оставлять тебя одного. Я никуда не уйду. Если ты сам этого не захочешь, конечно. Вот... сказал наконец. Ты как?  
\- Не знаю, - после недолгой паузы честно признается Рид, - можно я отвечу на этот вопрос утром?  
Морган кивает и встает, отправляясь за полотенцем и постельным бельем: подушка, простынь, несколько пледов... давно у него никто не ночевал. В этом доме возможно, что никогда. Хорошо, что диван большой, - думает он. - Хорошо, что завтра суббота. Хорошо, что Клуни понравился Рид. Хорошо, что у Рида с собой сумка со всем необходимым... хорошо, что он не сбежал после таких признаний.  
\- Туалет напротив кухни, душ там же. Если проснешься первым, чувствуй себя как дома. Клуни ночью иногда выбегает во двор, не обращай внимания.  
Рид кивает и молча смотрит на него с непонятным выражением на лице.  
\- Я буду в соседней комнате, если что - буди.  
\- Дерек... спасибо.  
\- Доброй ночи, Спенсер.  
\- Доброй ночи.

Морган лежит без сна еще часа два: вслушивается в тишину, нарушаемую лишь шарканьем лап по паркету да шелестом листьев за окном. Он пытается обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Несколько лет он старательно держался от Рида подальше, и причины, по которым он это делал, никуда не исчезли. Сейчас важно хоть как-то помочь, и делать это, оставаясь в стороне, не вышло бы точно - но это не значит, что ему не страшно. Только вот показывать этого нельзя. Сейчас ему необходимо столько уверенности в себе и в том, что он говорит и делает, сколько он вообще может найти. Что же, по крайней мере он точно уверен в том, что сказал сегодня, и дай Бог, чтоб этого оказалось достаточно. Потому что Морган не имеет ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше. Остается лишь действовать по ситуации да надеяться, что Спенсер рискнет разделить с ним свои тревоги.

Когда он просыпается, солнце уже высоко. Десять на часах, и в доме непривычно тихо. Обычно в это время Клуни караулит его у двери спальни и намекающе скребет когтями о порог - мол, раз уж ты дома, пойдем играть, хозяин. Морган зевает и выбирается из постели. В гостиной он застает умилительную картину: Рид спит, зарывшись лицом в подушку и свесив руку, и ладонь его лежит ровнехонько на боку развалившегося под диваном Клуни. Пес поднимает голову и смотрит на хозяина, будто раздумывая, не поваляться ли еще, затем выбирается все же из-под чужой ладони и неторопливо идет навстречу. Морган хмыкает и наклоняется потрепать его по голове. Рид продолжает спать. Он спит, пока Морган принимает душ (Клуни завтракает), пока Морган завтракает (Клуни нетерпеливо сопит у его ног), пока они возятся во внутреннем дворике - Морган избавляется от следов четырех дней самостоятельных гуляний Клуни, а тот радостно гоняет мяч и чересчур наглых синиц. И только когда пес с лаем заносится в дом - Морган просто не успевает его перехватить - Рид открывает глаза и сонно потягивается.  
\- Доброе утро? - не удерживает улыбки Морган.  
\- Доброе. Что ты подсыпал мне в чай? - с легким подозрением спрашивает Рид, косясь на часы, и садится.  
\- Ничего такого, чего не одобрила бы Гарсия.  
\- Это не особо успокаивает, знаешь ли. Но если у твоего чая такой эффект, ты просто обязан поделиться рецептом, - улыбается Рид. - Не помню, когда в последний раз спал больше пяти часов подряд.  
\- Рад, что ты оценил, красавчик. - Смеется Морган, и потом только замечает, какое обращение использовал, расслабившись. В этом нет ничего особенного, он называл так коллегу десятки раз, и в конце концов, это целиком и полностью соответствует действительности: Спенсер красив, особенно сейчас - отдохнувший и улыбающийся. Но в свете их вчерашнего разговора... меньше всего Моргану хочется ставить его в неловкое положение. Ситуация и так далека от нормальной.  
Рид, впрочем, ограничивается скептически задранной бровью и неопределенным хмыканьем.  
\- Я воспользуюсь твоим душем?  
\- Конечно. Я пока соображу что-нибудь на завтрак. У тебя есть, что надеть?  
Рид задумывается на пару секунд, вспоминая содержимое своей дорожной сумки, и кивает.  
\- Один комплект еще остался. Я быстро.

Пятнадцать минут спустя - действительно быстро - Рид заходит на кухню. С влажных волос капает вода, оставляя темные пятнышки на джинсах и на футболке. Клуни носится во дворе, а Морган сидит за столом и задумчиво разглядывает коробку хлопьев и молоко. Рид садится напротив, скрещивая босые ноги.  
\- В холодильнике совершенно пусто, - жалуется Морган, старательно не глядя на скатывающиеся по шее и дальше под воротник капельки воды. - Чудо, что молоко осталось. Я бы сказал, что обычно лучше кормлю гостей, но обычно гостей за завтраком у меня не бывает, не с чем сравнивать.  
Рид насыпает в чашку хлопья и заливает их молоком.  
\- Ну, вообще, это вполне обычный завтрак. Сорок девять процентов американцев начинают день с чашки хлопьев. Их покупают чуть реже молока и чаще, чем сигареты! И конечно, большая часть продаваемых хлопьев вредна для здоровья, но если выбрать цельнозерновые, с пониженным содержанием сахара, то они на самом деле уменьшают риск заболевания диабетом и возникновения проблем с сердцем.  
\- Эти, боюсь, самые обычные и ужасно вредные.  
\- Только не для нас, - серьезно парирует Рид. - При том количестве кофе, что мы поглощаем на работе, хлопья уже погоды не сделают. Кстати о кофе...  
\- Никакого кофе на моей кухне. Чай?  
\- Да, пожалуйста. Я не усну от него снова?  
\- Это будет другой чай. Знаешь про каркаде?  
\- Национальный напиток в Египте, имеет красный цвет, изготовляется из сушеных цветков суданской розы, содержит множество витаминов, повышает общий тонус организма. Строго говоря, это не чай, чаем называют напиток из листьев чайного куста, но это распространенное заблуждение... - Рид осекается, слыша смешок друга. - Да, знаю. Извини, я слишком много говорю.  
\- Хм? Ты никогда не извинялся за это раньше, - замечает Морган, продолжая возиться с чайником.  
\- Раньше я не был у тебя дома. Немного нервничаю, - признается Рид.  
Морган поворачивается и серьезно смотрит на него. Спрашивает осторожно:  
\- Из-за места или из-за того, что я сказал вчера? Я не буду брать своих слов обратно, но если тебе некомфортно...  
\- Дело не в этом, - прерывает его Рид. - То есть, и в этом тоже, хотя “некомфортно” - неправильное слово, вернее будет сказать: “непривычно”. Просто ты впустил меня к себе. В свой дом, в свою жизнь, я не знаю, как это сформулировать... и я не хочу быть бегемотом.  
\- Эээ?  
\- Ну, бегемот в антикварной лавке, попробуй представить. К тому же, у меня нет никакого опыта в этой области, никто раньше не говорил мне... не признавался мне в любви. Не по-настоящему. Я не знаю, как себя вести, что можно и нельзя спрашивать, как не задеть твоих чувств... я даже не разобрался еще, что сам чувствую по этому поводу, потому что конечно я очень привязан к тебе, Дерек, очень, ты знаешь об этом, но... я отвык от твоего присутствия. И сейчас... я боюсь, что путаю радость от того, что ты снова рядом, с чем-то большим.  
Повисшая было тишина прерывается щелчком закипевшего чайника. Морган молча заливает красные лепестки кипятком, ставит кружку перед гостем и садится напротив.  
\- Слушай... я просто хочу помочь. Помочь, а не добавлять тебе проблем. Не пытайся угадать, как нужно себя вести - просто будь собой, хорошо? Спрашивай, что хочешь, делай, что хочешь. И если что-то в моем поведении будет тебя напрягать, говори сразу: это меня не заденет, а вот если ты промолчишь, и я стану причиной каких-то твоих тревог, вот это меня сильно расстроит. Я серьезно, Спенсер: просто будь собой. Вот прямо сейчас что у тебя на уме?  
Секунд восемь Рид задумчиво крутит в руках чашку, а затем поднимает взгляд.  
\- Несколько вещей. Во-первых, я думаю, что рад твоей вчерашней забывчивости. Во-вторых, пытаюсь понять, кто заботится о Клуни в твое отсутствие, если не соседи, ведь это не соседи, иначе ты бы просто взял запасной ключ у них. В-третьих, думаю, что не заслужил тебя, но раз уж так вышло, попробую быть честным с собой. Мне нужно съездить домой, но... ты не против, если я вернусь вечером и останусь еще на одну ночь? Я ужасно сплю в последнее время, особенно у себя - даже в отелях лучше, - и мне кажется, сегодня дело было не только в чае. С тобой я чувствую себя куда спокойнее. Это будет не слишком навязчиво?  
\- Мой диван - твой диван, - торжественно провозглашает Морган, откладывая осмысление этих признаний на потом. - Оставайся, сколько захочешь, обещаю вести себя прилично и не пытаться воспользоваться ситуацией. И даже продуктов каких-нибудь добуду, не все же одними хлопьями питаться.  
\- Я мог бы купить еды на обратном пути, - предлагает Рид. - Так было бы правильнее.  
\- Тогда положусь в этом на тебя. А по поводу Клуни... он у меня почти совсем автономный пёс, дитя двадцать первого века. Пойдем, покажу.

Морган с гордостью демонстрирует установленные у выхода на задний двор автоматическую поилку и кормушку с двухнедельным запасом корма, который выдается порциями дважды в день. Дверь во двор снабжена собачьей дверцей с магнитным замком, реагирующим на ошейник. Двор огорожен забором.  
\- Сам себя выгуливает, сам себя поит, и почти что сам себя кормит. Как видишь, я ему на самом деле не очень-то и нужен, разве только для компании.  
\- Здорово, - искренне восхищается автоматикой Рид. - Значит, он любит тебя не за еду, а просто так. То есть, наверняка, он бы в любом случае тебя любил просто так, но тут ты можешь быть стопроцентно в этом уверен!  
\- Да, это приходило мне в голову.  
\- Здорово, - повторяет Рид. - Можно я тебя обниму?  
И, дождавшись кивка, и правда обнимает - неловко и почти невесомо. Морган вздыхает и притягивает его поближе к себе на несколько секунд, прижимаясь щекой ко все еще влажным волосам и отпуская сразу, как только чувствует попытку отстраниться.  
\- Это было за что? - интересуется он.  
\- Внезапный порыв. Пользуюсь твоим советом быть собой.  
\- Мне нравится, - серьезно говорит Морган, - что у тебя такие порывы. Обращайся. Я просто кладезь полезных советов.  
Рид фыркает и возвращается за оставленным на кухне каркаде. С чашкой в руках он медленно идет по периметру гостиной, разглядывая мебель, книги на полках, награды за спортивные достижения... надолго останавливается у нескольких фотографий с семьей и с коллегами. Большую часть этих людей Рид никогда не видел, но он догадывается, почти узнает их, по деталям: одежда, возраст Дерека, место, те кусочки его биографии, что он уже знает. Там есть и их команда в разное время и в разных составах. Эл, недовольный чем-то Гидеон, улыбающийся Хотч - это первый год после рождения Джека... Гарсия с очередной безумной прической и в обнимку с Дереком, Джей Джей, Эмили, сам Рид... всем фотографиям не меньше трех лет - на глаз определяет Спенсер по последней, с которой улыбается из-за стола Росси, и оглядывается через плечо усталый Хотч. И ни одной детской фотографии.  
Морган молча наблюдает за ним с дивана. Они договаривались не анализировать друг друга, но они столько раз нарушали это обещание - каждый из них... Морган представляет примерно, какую информацию о нем можно извлечь из обстановки, из состояния двора, из толщины слоя пыли на фотографиях. Ничего такого, что Рид не знал бы уже давно. Ничего такого, о чем он не мог бы спросить... Рид молча допивает свой чай и потом только произносит:  
\- Семь лет.  
Морган молчит, а потом говорит тихо, скорее для себя, чем в ответ:  
\- Да.  
\- Интересно, что будет еще через семь лет...  
Он неопределенно хмыкает и пожимает плечами. Не любит загадывать на будущее. При их способе зарабатывать на жизнь предсказания редко сбываются. Он только надеется, что все они будут еще живы и более-менее здоровы, и будут все еще делать свою работу, в идеале - вместе, как одна команда.  
Рид уезжает домой, но возвращается к вечеру с продуктами и несколькими фильмами. В тот день они не говорят больше ни о чем серьезном, давая друг другу время освоиться. В воскресенье Рид уезжает к себе, и в следующий раз они встречаются уже на работе.

Жизнь идет своим чередом, изменяясь в почти незаметных посторонним мелочах: Рид чаще улыбается, реже морщится от мигрени и пьет меньше кофе, Морган перестает без нужды засиживаться на работе и держится поближе к Риду. Они снова спорят о всякой ерунде в лифте и беззлобно подкалывают друг друга в свободные минуты. Чем дальше, тем чаще Рид ловит Моргана на выходе из Квантико и задает один и тот же вопрос: “твой диван сегодня свободен?”. Диван свободен всегда, но Рид все равно спрашивает, и Морган никогда не отказывает. Порой они меняются ролями, и уже Морган говорит что-то вроде: “Клуни по тебе соскучился”, или “я тут взял диск в прокате”, или просто “приезжай сегодня”. Рид тоже никогда не отказывается. Он знает код от сигнализации, запасной ключ от двери давно уже висит на его связке, а зубная щетка лежит в ванной, Клуни действительно к нему привык, и когда все это успело стать нормальным, не знает ни один из них... но о любви они больше не говорят.

Им обоим порой снятся кошмары. Каждый раз выходит по-разному. Иногда Рид кричит, и Морган будит его, и остается с ним, пока тот не успокаивается и не засыпает снова. Иногда Рид, проснувшись, уходит на улицу и долго сидит на крыльце, а Морган лежит без сна в своей постели и думает о том, что уж кто-кто, а Спенсер этого точно не заслужил, и лучше бы была его очередь. Когда кошмары снятся Моргану, чаще всего он молчит, и Рид ничего не замечает - там, во сне, Морган знает, что надо вести себя тихо. Иногда, проснувшись, он прокрадывается в гостиную и долго слушает ровное чужое дыхание, успокаиваясь и вспоминая, что сейчас у него совсем другая жизнь. В другие разы - когда кошмары связаны с работой - его будит Рид, в темноте со сна кажущийся ему нереальным, но вполне весомо прижимающий его плечи к кровати. Они не говорят друг другу в такие моменты, что все будет хорошо, но как заклинание повторяют простое “я здесь” - и это срабатывает.

Однажды Морган будит Рида от очередного кошмара, а тот цепко хватает его за руку и отказывается отпускать. Морган сидит на краю дивана и перебирает волосы Спенсера - на того это всегда действует умиротворяюще. Рид смотрит на него огромными темными глазищами, а потом приподнимается на локте, одновременно притягивая Моргана к себе, и прижимается губами к его губам. Морган замирает на пару секунд от неожиданности, а затем сгребает Рида в охапку и целует с горячностью, которая немного пугает его самого. Впрочем, Рид отвечает с таким же энтузиазмом, и когда они отрываются друг от друга, вопросов не остается ни у того, ни у другого. Они оба смотрят ошалело и тянутся за продолжением. В пазле, который они собирают уже столько лет, встает на место еще один фрагмент.

Морган, что бы о нем ни думали, не склонен к экспериментам в постели, и раньше имел дело только с женщинами. Он далек от гомофобии, но как-то так получилось. Вот только на самом деле это не имеет значения, потому что это Рид, потому что с ним в любом случае все иначе. Все в первый раз. Первый поцелуй, первое соприкосновение кожей к коже, первый секс... они не торопятся, на каждом шагу прислушиваются друг к другу, свято следуя молчаливому “не навреди”. И у них получается.

Рид, что бы о нем ни думали, совершенно не комплексует в постели. По крайней мере, в постели с Морганом. Возможно, он считает, что на фоне всего остального его потенциальное несовершенство в плане секса - это ерунда. Возможно, он привык быть смешным. Возможно, он просто не в курсе, что в первые разы принято проявлять некое беспокойство о производимом на партнера впечатлении. В чем бы ни была причина, Дерек рад, что Спенсер не закрывается от него даже в этой новой для себя области. Это помогает ему самому не поддаваться внутреннему голосу, упрямо твердящему, что уж сейчас-то он обязательно облажается и все испортит, и вот тогда... с Ридом все - как в первый раз. Прошлое послушно отступает.

Поначалу Рид пытается ускользать на привычный диван, когда они заканчивают. Он весь - локти, ребра, коленки, - и он не хочет запинать Моргана за ночь так, что тот возненавидит его к утру. Это Рид так объясняется - на полном серьезе, между прочим. В первый раз Морган его отпускает, во второй засыпает раньше, чем успевает поспорить, а в третий закатывает глаза и говорит: “не болтай ерунды, иди сюда”, - и Рид занудно повторяет свои аргументы, и если что, он предупреждал, но все-таки в процессе своего монолога возвращается в постель. Морган молча обнимает его со всеми его локтями и коленками, устраивается поудобнее и целует в плечо. Рид ожидаемо замолкает, а потом, когда Дерек почти уже засыпает, неожиданно говорит:  
\- Мне кажется, я тебя люблю.  
\- Ммм? - сонно комментирует это признание Морган, до которого не сразу доходит, что именно он услышал.  
\- Нет, не кажется, я определенно тебя люблю. - Задумчиво продолжает Рид, видно, сочтя это за одобрение. - Прошло уже достаточно времени с тех пор, как мое эмоциональное состояние стабилизировалось, и я проанализировал все несколько раз, так что можно с уверенностью сказать, что это не нужда в какой угодно близости, не влюбленность в кумира, и, с учетом обстоятельств, не чисто дружеские чувства.  
Морган, который успел таки проснуться и осознать все в полной мере, разрывается между несколькими желаниями: запаниковать - по привычке, потому что вот теперь пути назад совершенно точно, официально, так сказать, нет. Рассмеяться - потому что Рид все-таки совершенно невозможен с этим своим анализом... или расцеловать его - потому что это, черт возьми, внезапно один из самых ошеломляюще счастливых моментов в его жизни. Он выбирает третий вариант. Когда после долгого нежного поцелуя он отстраняется, Рид продолжает держать его лицо в ладонях. Он вглядывается в него в поисках чего-то, лишь ему ведомого, а потом говорит, серьезно, будто от этих слов зависит как минимум судьба мира:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дерек.  
\- И я люблю тебя, - так же серьезно откликается Морган.  
Рид счастливо улыбается. Морган несколько секунд пытается вспомнить, от чего именно он так старательно убегал все эти годы, а потом отпускает эту мысль на волю: похоже, пока он спасал Рида, Рид незаметно спас его самого. Он устраивается поудобнее и засыпает, крепко держа в объятиях свое персональное невозможное чудо. Они не исчезнут.


End file.
